Magic Alchemy
by HelloDoomsday
Summary: Niou learned another trick to show off. How on earth did he do that?


**Hello, guys. This is a birthday fic for a friend of mine—haganenocutie94. I hope this will be okay. She's been roaming around the KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) fandom since this month, I guess.**

**Happy Birthday to you, by the way! XD  
**

**I hope you guys will like this too! I've worked hard on it with a little amount of time. Seriously.**

**To the disclaimer!**

**Kirihara: If this author owns Prince of Tennis, I don't think she ever thought of me having a demon side.**

**Me: If Akaya meant the red eyes thing, then I agree.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was an ordinary day in Rikkai. The sun was rising, the birds were singing, and cats and dogs were fighting. Yes, just like any Rikkai day.

Marui could never think of anything worse than an ordinary day at Rikkai, because a Rikkai day was worse than just any ordinary day around the world.

And so as he entered the school campus, he felt something weird. "Oh crap." Stupid hunches. They weren't really giving him any harmony at all. Tsk.

"MARUI-SENPAI!" he heard a very familiar voice calling him.

He sighed. What now? He turned to the junior who was jogging towards his direction. "Yo, Akaya." He greeted the underclassman.

Once the sea-weed head got close to him, he immediately took his wrist and dragged him to who-knows-where.

While being dragged by his junior even though he could just halt, the tensai of Rikkai asked. "Where are you dragging me?" But he received no reply at all.

"You do know that we're going to miss practice. It's going to start a few minutes from now." He continued. Then ended up slowing down when he neared the back of the main school building.

"Keep quiet for a while, senpai." The junior finally spoke and let go of the upperclassman's wrist when they put a halt behind a huge tree with puffy bushes beside it, of course. The younger teen craned his head to, what Marui thought, spy on someone… as the older sat on the ground.

The red-haired teen raised a questioning brow.

Kirihara, a few seconds later, sat on the ground with the tensai. "Whatever bad happens to me out there, go right away to Mura-buchou and tell him what happened." The second year ordered his senpai without any explanation why the older individual had to do so.

"Are you ordering me? Sorry I don't take orders from my kouhais." He replied nonchalantly.

"Please, Marui-senpai!" the junior ace begged.

"What's going on anyway? And why do I have to do what you said?" Marui asked one question after another, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You'll see later when he arrives." He stated. "Please, senpai. I may not live after this."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

The dark-haired teen sighed. "Alright. Niou-senpai told me to meet him behind the main school building." he started.

"So?"

"Being with Niou-senpai will always have me in trouble." He groaned.

Marui nodded, holding his chin. He understood what the other teen meant. Trouble would get to you if you go with the trickster… well except when they were with Yukimura and Sanada.

"I never thought you would learn from past experiences, Akaya." He took a short laugh… And smirked.

"That's not funny, senpai! Do not insult me or I'll dye you red!" Kirihara roared. Who would have thought that he would do that to his senpai?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He clapped his hands together and placed his palms on a square object. In a split second, the object turned into a pile of porn and men's magazines.

"Wow. Niou-senpai, how did you do that?" Kirihara asked in amazement. He couldn't believe that his senpai could do it. It was like magic.

From behind the bushes, Marui sighed in defeat. "He's still a brat no matter what. Tsk." Back to Niou. The gestures were very familiar, Marui thought. _Where did I saw that action again?_

"Well, I just clapped my hands and then touched an object that I want to change." Niou answered expertly with a smirk on his face.

Akaya did what the other teen said again and again, but his efforts were futile.

_I have a bad feeling about this._ It just hit Marui. Now that Niou could change anything that he touched. It would mean more troublesome encounters. _Damn him._

Niou again changed another object to something else. Showing off to Akaya what he could do. But why? Simple. It was amusing that way, seeing such naivety in the junior ace.

_Now I remember. That's from the anime 'Fullmetal Alchemist'." I can't believe someone in real life could do that sort of thing._ Marui thought. Alchemy has something like 'equivalent trade, right? Then what was Niou trading with all those objects?

"Niou-kun," a familiar voice was heard by the trio, which consisted with one hiding behind the bushes plus tree.

They all turned to the source of the voice and found the 'Gentleman' of Rikkai.

"Hey." The silver-haired teen replied.

"Practice has already started minutes ago. Yukimura is looking for the two of you and Marui." The gentleman said calmly as usual.

Marui gulped when he heard Yagyuu's statements. _This is bad._

Niou walked up to his doubles partner. When he was on his reach, he clapped his hands and put them on the other teen's shoulders.

Bright light appeared around the gentleman. He felt weird. It felt like he was electrocuted, though he never tried to experience such before. Marui and Kirihara stared in awe at the light that was on Yagyuu's surface.

Marui and Kirihara were still gazing at the awesome prospect fade. Having forgotten that whatever Niou touched after he clapped his hand would change into something Niou wanted, a mosquito went inside Marui's wide open mouth. The red-head choked.

And so when there were no light remaining from Yagyuu, Marui choked again and Kirihara froze. What just happened to Yagyuu/senpai?

Niou stepped away from his doubles partner, taking his hands off the other lad's shoulders. He smirked. Not bad. He scanned Yagyuu Hiroshi's features with delight. "Hot."

Hearing what the trickster of Rikkai stated, Hiroshi took a look at his body. His jaw dropped. With trembling hands, he reached for his chest. _Breast?_ What on earth happened to him? Niou was seriously going to get it. What would he do if everybody saw him that way? His family? Oh _SHIT! FATHER, DO NOT DISOWN ME!!!_

Yagyuu felt an arm moved around his waist. Niou. Damn him. Their faces were close but not close enough for them to feel each other's breaths. Before Hiroshi was able to speak, Niou spoke.

"I always wondered what you would look like if you're a girl." The trickster stated and smirk, flirting smirk at that.

"Niou-kun, I have to remind you that I am a gu-"

"Girl, for now." Niou cut him. With one last smirk, Niou moved closer…

From the bushes, Marui stared at the scene. "What could I say?" he shrugged and paused. "NOOOO!!!"

CORRUPTION!!!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I'll let the ending up to your imaginations. XD  
**

**Oh, constructive criticisms are welcome. I really want to know where my flaws would be. I still want to continue improving. –grins-**

**To the readers of my other story "Say what?!"**

**Sorry for the wait, I'll be continuing chapter 17. I'll finish it as soon as possible. Please forgive me! –bows a hundred times- *ouch…**

**Thank you! And don't forget to review! ^^**


End file.
